


one, two, three, four

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you" is the same in every language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one, two, three, four

You hear him humming often.

He hums in the early hours of the dawn as the sun rises, a sweet tune to welcome the new day. He hums late at night when he’s cradling you in his arms, fingers running absently through your hair until sleep claims you both. He hums randomly during the day, lost in thought and what ever his hands are busied with. Sometimes you stall and pretend and hang around just to hear it.

And sometimes he even sings and you would never admit but its one of the loveliest sounds you’ve ever heard, and you’re not even close to understanding the songs from his homeland - home planet - but the language flows so easily, unlike the harsh tongue of the End you’re so familiar with, and the words float like a gentle lullaby. He’s been teaching you, and everyday you learn a little more.

He’s humming now, you can just hear it through the thick marbled walls of your castle, and you know he’s in the library, right above you and slightly to the left on the second floor. You decide you need a book to look up a recipe you’ve known off by heart since you were first able to walk and head for the stairs.

You wait outside the door a short while and listen to his humming, his footsteps, the rustle of the page. His love for literature and the written word was one of the first things you learnt about him, and you agreed books were one of life’s little pleasures.

You enter as quietly as possible. The space is small, but not entirely possible to hide in. The longer you stay out of sight the longer you can listen. Eventually he notices you, a subtle smile hooking the corners of his mouth upward, he doesn’t look your way again. You smile in return, though its obscured by your mask you’re sure he can tell.

The song comes to an end and he starts up another. You recognise the tune, an old children’s song that you often overheard being sung by kids in whatever village you’d been working in at the time. You’d never picked up on the words, but the tune stuck well enough. So you joined in.

He seems mildly surprised but he doesn’t stop, continuing on as if nothing had happened. You do likewise. You migrate closer and closer to each other, almost subconsciously. Your hand brushes his when you reach for the same book, and you’re not sure if one of you did that on purpose.

He glances at you and smiles again as you pull away, grabbing your retreating hand and leading you to the small clearing in the centre of the room. Music plays and you wonder how long you had been oblivious to the jukebox. You don’t know the song but you can tell its one of his.

He starts singing. Its a beautiful sound. He takes one of your hands and places it on his hip, resting one of his on your shoulder, the other holding yours. You were never one for dancing, so never bothered learning. Your footsteps are clumsy and uncoordinated, but he’s patient and walks - dances? - you through it.

You think you’re getting the hang of it but you injure his toes with the very next step. You hear his voice break slightly and wince, apologising under your breath. He just gives you a reassuring smile and continues with his song.

You begin to zone out, his voice, the peaceful music, and the rhythmic movements carrying your mind into a state of pure bliss and peace. There are no more toe-treading incidents as the two of you move in perfect harmony. The song continues, finally winding down to the last few verses, and you decide its definitely one of your favourites.

He kisses you, and you guess that it was a love song. When he pulls away he rests his forehead on your chest and whispers something to you - the only line of the song you understood, the only line you ever need understand. So you kiss the top of his head and repeat the words back to him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
